The present application relates to a method for forming a semiconductor thin film and a method for manufacturing an electronic device using the method for forming a semiconductor thin film.
In recent years, electronic devices using thin films of semiconductor fine particles have been vigorously developed, and in particular, electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, light-emitting devices, and solar cells have attracted attention. Ultimate goals of these electronic devices include low cost, light weight, flexibility, and high performance. It is said that the key to development lies in the physical properties of semiconductor thin films formed from semiconductor fine particles used as a starting material. Semiconductor thin films formed from semiconductor fine particles as a starting material have the following various advantages as compared with inorganic materials such as silicon.
(1) Large-area electronic devices can be manufactured by a simple process at low cost and low temperature.
(2) Electronic devices having flexibility can be manufactured.
(3) The performance and physical properties of electronic devices can be controlled by the semiconductor fine particles used.
In particular, as a low-temperature simple process, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-515081 discloses a technique of forming a semiconductor layer composed of inorganic semiconductor particles by a coating deposition method such as a printing method.